Sacrificial knight
by CrimsonHeresy
Summary: A lonely warrior surrounded by enemies, sent on a suicide mission. When failure is the only option, can the rookie knight survive? OC! Note: This is my first story! So please be easy on me and I hope you enjoy it!


**Hello! It's CrimsonHeresy here and I am trying once again to write. So here goes nothing!**

**Well I don't own anything but my own characters and theirs spells. Well I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, that is in a non-canon universe of Nanoha. Also, if you do not like ocs than please don't read this story. Anyways Enjoy!**

**P.S. Thanks everyone that supported my previous work! I hope that I suppress my previous story!**

(_Means device is speaking or flashback_)

(**Mind link)**

(Regular talking or thinking)

* * *

><p>A bleak sun rose over a desolated hill surrounded by ruins, this hill was once a city park filled with laughter and joy. But no more, instead this hill bore the scars of fierce battle and the foul odor of death covered it. Yet the corpses that were spewed on the hill were not human, in fact they were once proud machines that answered their master call to war. Their destroyer stood on that battered hill that they tried to conquer in vain.<p>

The destroyer of the machines was a knight newly forged in battle. His silky blue hair followed downward towards the left side of his face. It matched perfectly with his heart shaped face that showed snow white skin. Emerald eyes blinked rapidly to purge the dust from the owner's eyes. His chest moved in and out, in and out to catch his fading breath. Gasping his sword slick with blackish oil he stood up. From the distance he could hear more drones coming to spread their master's bloody massacre to the rest of the already devastated city. He would not allow this to occur. He would stand and fight against the incoming wave of drones. After all it is a knight's duty to protect the weak, no matter the cost.

Surprisingly, a heart-shaped ahoge on the knight's head pointed to the oncoming drones. The knight looked up at it. "I see the drones are coming from the west. I can't last much longer. My mana is almost nonexistent right now and I have what three cartridges left?" He sighed, this was his first mission and it already turned into such a disaster.

He glanced at his sword; he remembered building it so many years ago. It was the perfect weapon in regard except for one thing. The personality of his device, turned out with unfavorable results. This device would prove to be very ….unique and vexing to him in the future. He did not know if he should love this damned device or hate it with all his might. He was leaning towards the latter.

An obsidian gem fixed into the guard of the sword blinked rapidly. "_Nii-sama fifty targets ready for the slaughter approaches, as you sensed earlier they are coming from the west. Shall I load a cartridge Nii-sama_? _Pretty please? I really want to play with them!"_ A young girl voice filled with an unholy passion asked him. He glanced at the black gem pausing for just a second. "Sanguinary prepare to load a cartridge but don't load it yet." His voice was light but filled with unbending steel. He had to get ready for war for it approaches once more and he will be tested in the flames of battle.

"_Yes Nii-sama I understand. When can we receive reinforcements from Long Arch_?"

The knight sighed to his device and faced the oncoming enemy forces. Sanguinary understood what this unsaid signal meant. There would be no reinforcements from Riot Force 6 based in Long Arch, they were on their own. In his heart the knight know that he would probability not survive this week of combat. But hey he has to try right? He gasped Sanguinary with his other hand and took a combat stance. The horde has arrived and it was time to push them back or die in the process.

* * *

><p>He lost count how many he destroyed already, originally there was only fifty Gadgets drones mostly type ones and seven type twos. That was no problem for anyone trained by the General of the Raging Fire. But now there was much more drones he had to fight. He ducked from oncoming fire and rolled to the right. In one moment he brought Sanguinary up and cleaved four drones into halves. Then he brought Sanguinary down onto a sundial Gadget drone that tried to impale him. "What the hell? Are these things sundial now? Just great, I really hope that I don't have to deal with this any longer." The rookie thought to himself.<p>

"That training from hell really worked. Thank you Signum." With this thought in mind the knight destroyed two more Gadget drones in a single stroke of his sword. He quickly reflected on his training with his old teacher.

His training with Signum was a tiring and bloody work. After ever practice he would leave with at least ten bruises somewhere on his body. Even at his very best he could hit Signum maybe once a bout and that's it. After that one hit she would kill him...As bad as the training was, it was the only thing that was keeping him alive right now.

He flew high into the air; the hill that he used earlier to cover himself from the drones' beams was now useless to him. The reason was after a long barrage of magic from the drones, the hill was barley rubble now. If he did not take the fight into the sky, then he was down for or he could try to blast them apart….

"Let's take the fight to them Sanguinary!" He commanded his device. Facing his robotic foe, thirteen orbs formed around him, they were black as coal and hot as the sun. They were waiting for theirs master's command to burn all that stood in their way.

"_Roger Nii-sama, Cinerum Prorumpens!"_

"Ash Outburst! Now burn you pile of junk!" Roared the brave knight, as he ready himself for his comeback attack.

As on commanded thirteen fiery arrows raced into the sky, they did not miss their targets. On impact thirteen separate drones burst into flames and quickly exploded into hundreds of metal shards. These fragments bore themselves into their nearby comrades and they too suffered the same fate. However this damage did not even put a dent into the huge horde of enemies. As soon as he finished his spell, the knight started weaving and dodging many projectiles shot by the drones at him. He tried his hardest at dodge the lasers. For even one direct hit could end his life forever. The knight fired the spell again and again with no avail. Only effect was more and more of his assailants just kept pouring in wanting his demise.

"_Nii-sama I suggest we charge in and rip them apart!_" Sanguinary begged her master and creator, egger to cause more carnage among the machine's ranks. The knight listening to his device's cry for bloodshed drove into the mass horde of foes. Yelling a wordless battle cry, he swung his sword into the metal hide of a gadet drone nearby. Thus, the Gadgets drone burst into little pieces of metal.

Duck, slash, jump, stab, duck, impale, dodge, slash. He repeated this deadly dance with an almost inhuman grace. His new found tactics were brutally effective against the fodder of robots. The drones' hard metal shell proving too brittle to handle each of the knights' mighty blows. As each of the robots broke apart on sheer impact with his mighty blade; Sanguinary. After destroying ever bot in a group he moved onto the next one, repeating his dance of death many times over. His effort finally showing as their forces started to spread thinly across the battlefield and their body littering the ground below them.

The knight's breaths were even harsher than before; he knows it was only a matter of time before he starts to lose steam. He just narrowly sidestepped a blazing magical laser beam aiming for his head. Turning to the intruder that just tried to end him, the knight's beautiful face turn into a hideous frown for his new opponent was a new type of foe. He looked at the incoming beast with a worry in his eyes.

It was that machine he had only heard about in reports and rumors, a type four Gadget drone. The most destructive and most dangerous drone that the sick doctor created. One of these merciless machines was rumored to be so strong that they almost killed the white devil herself. The type four Gadget drone charged at him with March speed, raising its sickle like arm to slice off his head. The knight adapted to his dangerous foe. Cling! The sickle bounced off Sanguinary's side. The knight then jumped on the machine and stabbed the machine with all his might. It was in vain, for the drone quickly jumped backwards, flinging the rookie knight off his perch. Seeing the knight unbalanced it changed once more to finish the knight for good. At the last second he rolled to the left and dogged the robotic beast. By some random luck the machine fell forward from its attack. Taking his brief opening the knight counter attacked, for it was his only chance of killing this beast.

"Sanguinary load cartridge now!" He barked. It was now or never for the knight of the sword.

"_Roger Nii-sama! Get ready now to die you piece of scrap! Vulus Pravitatis!"_

"Take this! Depravity Slash!" He roared at he plunged Sanguinary into its metal face. Sanguinary's crimson blade turned into a rich purple hue and hummed. The blade started to vibrate going faster and faster, as the empty cartridge drop from the sky the sword turned into a thirsty chainsaw. The type four had armor materials with a high resistance against most magic spells was cut in half like it was paper or a knife going through butter.

The knight kicked the empty husk of a machine to free his blade. He had many other foes to purge from his beloved city. With a wordless shout he charged once more into the fray. Weaving a bloody path of destruction in his wake, he dashed forward towards the machines. As he did this a beam of magic managed to grazes against his snowy cheek and drew the first of drops of blood. Many more drops would follow and many more machines would litter the scared ground. The battle could only escalate into something even bigger. Yet he could not give in, for he was the last line of defense for the shellshock people hiding in the ruined city.

* * *

><p>He did not know how long ago did the sun set. All he could see was pitch darkness and nothing more; he survived today's battle barley. He wondered to himself, if he can survive another day of fighting. The knight signed as he lend against a barren tree. Its trunk scorched black by burns. For reason unknown to him when Scaglietti started his attacks three days ago, for even stranger reasons he would always stop his metal puppets when the sun went down. After a while the knight figured that it let both sides rest their forces and regroup their loss.<p>

"_Nii-sama how do you think the others are holding out? Since this whole disaster happen we have not heard anything from the captains or from the Lt. Colonel Yagami either." _The device asked her master. Her voice betrayed her despair to the knight. He looked at his device that has fought by his side for years.

"That's a no brainer their kicking ass and taking names, you know that. I mean we have the white devil on are side and the one who wields the mighty book of darkness. How can we lose this war? We well probability dying from exhaustion. But in the end Riot Force Six will win this war." He sighed, even if he was order by Lt. Colonel Yagami herself to hold this hill; he felt that he was just sacrificial bait for their enemies. In his heart he knows that he should trust in his friends and his lover in Riot Force Six.

Even if He has only known them for five months, he had grown close to all of them. From Subaru (the one who force him to join in the first place.) to Vita (Whom he calls the fake jailbait .He prays that Vita never hears that name.) and hell he could even count on Teana. All he really wanted to do now is to survive this ordeal and return home to his friends. He really wanted to return to Lt. Colonel. When they first met each other, he was draw to her like a moth to a fire. He wanted to know more about her and luckily for him, she wanted to know him better too…

"_Nii-sama are you ok? I mean you look a little down and all." _His loyal psycho device asked him.

"Yea I am fine. It's just I want to see the crew one more time before I go you know? "He asked his device. Sanguinary was clean from being drench in oil. He took a long time cleaning her after today's battle. It was the least he could do for her now.

"_When you mean the crew, you mean your girlfriend right? I think that it's cute that an office and a rank and file got together. You know Vita is going to kill you when she finds out right?"_ Sanguinary asked in a teasing tone. Right on queue the knight's face turned into a tomato. Ahh! How Sanguinary loved making her master uncomfortable.

"Damn it! Sanguinary don't joke about it! Oh Kaiser, Vita is going to smash me into a fine paste if I survived this…" The knight grimaced at the image of that… little monster found out about his relationship with her master. Maybe Hayate would shield him from harm? Anyways he lay down on the hard ground; he looked at the skies and closed his eyes.

"Let's turn in for now. For tomorrow is going to be tough." The knight spoke to his partner. After this he slipped into the bliss we call sleep.

"_Good night Nii-sama, I wonder what tomorrow will bring?"_ Her voice sounded like honey and soft as silk. _"Thank you for everything Nii-sama, thank you."_ With that final whisper, she too fell into that sweet bliss.

* * *

><p>Drip, Drip, Drip<p>

The knight stirred out of his slumber, rain pelted his forehead as he awoke. "Err..." He moaned as finally stood up. "Sanguinary ready to go? We have a lot of work ahead of us and I would appreciate if we can start now to setup our bulwarks against our friendly machine horde." He looked across the ground that he stood on for his sword. "What the hell? Where did she go?" The blue haired knight wondered. "Wait a second." He shot a glance at his bruised arm; he always regretted that he let Sanguinary choose her own standby mode.

For coiled around his arm there was a girly metallic red ribbon stretching from his wrist to his elbow. This did not help in the slightest of him looking manly; he was really embarrassed because of this ribbon. For many people misjudge him and thinks that he is a women because of this ribbon. It did not help that Hayate would dress him up either…"Damn it Sanguinary wake up!" The knight besieged his sword to go into her regular device mode. He'll rather die than let those inferno machines record a video of him with this damn ribbon.

"_Nii-sama five more minutes please." _A young girl mumbled into his ear. Strangely the device sounded very sleepy and human like.

The knight looked at the device, wondering why he made a device out of spare parts again. "Geez what did I do to deserve this? I mean she transforms into a ribbon and speaks in language that I have never heard of!" He shook his head. "What was it called again? Oh I remember its name. I think that Yunno called it Latin." He turned to his sleeping device. "Fine; but only five minutes more and nothing else!" He signed; his device could such a pain sometimes.

The knight looked away from his sword and at the rainy sky. "Hmm this is going to be tough; because of this hash rain, fighting on the ground is going to be difficult. If I fight in the air I won't have any cover…." He pondered on his choices. If this was a sunny day then he would prefer to wage his one man war on the ground, but since it's raining….well that's a different story all together. The knight knows that combat in mud is hard work, for the loose ground made each step feel like ten. This would tire him out within an hour of combat. So he turned to the sky, and let out another sigh. "Well looks like my battle is going to be in the sky…this is going troublesome…will you wake up now Sanguinary?" He asked his device.

"_Nii-sama who are we killing today? Is it the jailbait? Oh I hope it is! I have been waiting to rip out that stick out of her tiny ass!"_ Sanguinary really did not like Vita for a reason that her master could not comprehend, nor does he want to. He believed it was something about rabbits on her head or something of that nature. However they both worked together sometimes to pull pranks on him, Damn it! Why did they have to dump water on him in front of Hayate? That was so embarrassing." The knight shook his head; there was no time to remember the past right now. He needed to get ready for the upcoming storm.

He glanced at his foul month comrade "Really? That's the first thing you say to me? You know that we have been on this godforsaken hill for the last four days right?" If this was an anime he would have sweat drop behind his head. Did his device get damaged again? He could have sworn that he checked her memory banks last night, for any problems…

"_So this is the fifth day and we're fighting on this mound of dirt. Can I get our wills ready? I love it if you would sign them now Nii-sama"_ Her normal violent behavior replace with a voice of gloom. They both hated the rain; it would always bring back unpleasant memories from their collective past. Memories that is better to leave alone then to be remember.

"Well at least we can fight a little bit more…right?" A nervousness tone asked Sanguinary. Her master was getting worried, and she knows that a nervous person will always die in combat. So…if she can lift up his sprits even a little. Then just maybe they'll live though this.

"_Hell yes! Nii-sama lets destroy so many of them that they would run away from us! Let us engrave are names into their dead husks! The glorious battles that we shall rage against are foes! Let us reap their pathetic existence from this world! To WAR!"_ Her voice of zeal returned in full. This is what she lives for consent struggle against the prey of her creator and nothing shall stand in their way. Also pulling pranks on her master too.

"Well at least you're normal now." His emerald eyes narrowed at something in the far distance. "Shit! Drones incoming from the west again! Combat time; get ready to a load cartridge on my command Sanguinary!" As he said this the sacrificial knight soared high into the sky with blade in hand. He checked his current status in his mind.

"Okay my barrier jacket is only at forty percent, my mana reserves are at twenty percent and all I have is two cartridges left…it would miracle if I reach noon today." Right now the knight just realized that in consent skirmish with his enemies that he would last about three hour in the air. "Well here comes the enemy's forlorn hope." He told himself, adrenaline pumping into his veins because of anticipation on the upcoming battle.

* * *

><p>An hour has passed since he started the battle against his untiring foes. The knight's armor breast plate was pierce in the left shoulder area. Luckily the wound was only a flesh wound and nothing more or he would be in serious trouble. He dodged a shoot from the left, pivoting to the right he brought Sanguinary downwards and destroyed a poor type one drone. He flew into a group of ten type ones and three type twos, he unleashed a barrage of blows on them. Ripping, slicing, piercing and stabbing his robotic assailants with no mercy. He quickly jumped back from them and for good reason. The drones imploded and turned into a shower of metal, adding to the already raging weather.<p>

"_Nii-sama let's try shooting them out of the skies! Cinerum Prorumpens!" _

"I agreed with you! Ash Outburst! Ash Outburst! Ash Outburst!" He roared at his foes. He will make them burn by his will, or he die trying!

Thirty nine arrows slammed into their foes, each of the arrows easily dispatching anything that they hit. Their combined effort did little to push back the storm of machines. The knight blocked couple of more shots at his direction. He jump back again from the horde, as type one's arm Gadget drones tried to flay his face off.

"These things can't give me a break can they? Well try this!" An arm reached for the sky, like it was trying to summon something of great magnitude. His sword's black gem started to flash rapidly as a huge triangle appeared in the sky. This was it; he was going to finish them off in one blow.

"_Come back to me, please come back to me."_ A voice of an angel echoed in his head. The knight closed his eyes. He remembered his promise to his lover, he will not die. He will keep his promise to her and win this battle.

"_Cartridge loaded Nii-sama! Caeruleum Caeli!" _Sanguinary voice brought the knight back into the battle. He glared at the machines. "Time to unleash my ace in the hole, I hope to the Kaiser that it does not kill me." He thought to himself.

"**I call forth the inferno of purity**!' As the knight spoke, the mystic triangle above him opened up to swallow the world entirely. If you looked inside of the triangle you would see nothing but the blackest hell.

The knight took no notice of the gathering storm; too focus on completely obliterating his reckless foes. **"With fierce winds of fire, turn those who are guilty into cinders of lamentation!"** The Knight continued his chant. The storm started beat rapidly like a human heart in a fight, in the now twilight sky. This was it, his strongest move. A spell that can take on an entire army and best them in battle, he tested it many times but would it work now? He raised his hand that gasped Sanguinary.

"**Now bow down monsters! Your salvation is at hand!"** A blood red sword slashed though the conflagration you would once call a sky. Pillars of burning black fire burst through its magical gates. The air around them combusting into flames adding to their titanic size; the knight smirked at this hellish display.

"**Burn into ash from this Azure Sky!"** As the knight finally finish his chant, countless pillars of the inferno rain down from the vermillion heavens. His robotic foes combusted into balls of fiery debris from the serve heat of the flames; the drones on the ground did not fare any better. For the ground beneath them turned into melted glass and their cold bodies turning into piles of molten slag.

**Azure Sk**y: The heaven of flames was the spell's true name. The caster of the spell was not protected from his own technique. This is the reason why captain Takamachi forbid him from activating this spell, for all its power the user cannot use a different spell when this move is active. So in theory the knight could not defend himself form the fiery storm of his own creation. Surely a double edge sword….if the knight could hold out for a period of time. Then his enemy would nothing but dust, but if he cannot withstand the heat of the fire. Then he would too burst into flames. Sadly for today fate would not lend a helping hand. For he been fighting for days, his stamina was at a low level. This means his spell could only last for a couple of minutes at the most.

Soon the snowy white skin of the knight turned black in color. His entire body felt like it was on fire. His body foolishly tried to cool himself down with sweat, yet this only increased his labor; how much more could his body take? The knight asked himself, his answer came faster than he thought it would. He was soon at his limit. Even Sanguinary notice the strain and commanded him to stop, in her own unique way.

"_Nii-sama stop! I want to live you know you. I mean turning into a pile of black ash is not my idea of fun!" _

"No I can't give up now! If I do give in…. then the city will not survive!" He whispered to himself. Even though the flames of hades threaten to consume him, he did not give. How could he? If He died then, over a hundred thousands of people will die with him…Then he would break his promise with Hayate. He could not let this happen! He desperately tried to call on more mana, but…nothing was coming to aid him.

The knight's heart banged on his ribcage trying to burst free from its prison, He tried to calm himself down…But it only marched faster and faster. His heart at insane speeds, keep going on like nothing can stop it.

Bump! Bump! Bu-!

The knight opened his eyes in shock, his heart stop beating. The hellish inferno that surrounded him quickly gave away; leaving no trace of its brief existence, except for the area of ground that was completely glassed. He fell from the heavens, like a fallen angel with its wings broken. He forced his last amount of mana to restart his heart. Just maybe, just maybe he'll survive for a few more seconds.

Thud!

The knight slammed into the muddy ground, Sanguinary flew from his hands and landed a couple of feet's away from him. He tried to get up. As he tried to stand back up, his nerves felt like they were melted metal. Pain surged across the knight's burnt body. He fell down, his precious strength leaving him at an alarming rate.

"No…it can't end here…I won't allowed to end!" The knight shouted to skies as he crawled like a newborn to retrieve his partner. With each inch he moved, his body would open with new bloody wounds to cover his already scared body. Yet though all the pain, he did not give in. He could not give in; he would endure this struggle to the bitter end.

He gasped his sword in hand, even though his grip was weak. Many horrible pains filled his senses; the knight looked at his beloved sword. Sanguinary was broken. It once proud blade snapped in half, one half of it was still attached to the handle and the other was nowhere to been seen. However its black gem still pulsed with life.

"_Damn it, Nii-sama I can't hold on much longer." _The device cried to her master.

"I know that, shit I just lost feeling in my legs." The knight whispered to his device. Damn it, the numbness was spreading across his entire body and he could do nothing to stop it.

"_Nii-sama I am detecting three high energy sources coming are way."_

"Who?"

"_I can't tell, but I know that they are human."_

"That's good…Sanguinary are you there?" The broken knight asked his device…no friend. For some odd reason he could not see anything. For everything was turning into nothing at the same time.

"_Yes why Nii-sama?"_

"I can't see you." The knight vision was completely dark…like he was blinded. Ah! His body feels so cold…so very cold. Why was that?

"_Nii-sama are you okay?"_ Was someone calling him? He tried to say anything…but only silence greeted him.

"_Nii-sama answer me!" _So this is what death feels like…Wow he was so close for seeing them again. Especially her….the women he loved so very much. "Sorry Hayate it looks like I can't keep my promise after all. Will you forgive me, your weak knight? Oh by the Kaiser, I am so very sorry…."

"_NII-SAMA!" _With a cry of a child, a sacrificial knight died on a scarred hill. His dreams of the future crushed by destiny and dashed by fate. Yet in his death he saved so many lives and made himself a hero that passed into legend.

* * *

><p>(?)<p>

A black stone obelisk stood on green hill, around this monument families and friends relaxed in the warm summer heat of western Mid-Childa. The park was full of life and joy and surrounded by a prosperous city rebuilt after a terrible war many years ago. However a young brown haired girl stood alone at the foot of the obelisk. She stared at the mighty monument and walked forward, moving ever closer to it.

The child's hair flowed past her shoulders and strangely enough a piece of her hair stood up straight. It was heart shaped. Her eyes were an emerald green colored, a sharp contrast to honey brown hair and fair skin color. In here hands were flowers, white Carnations in fact. She bent down at the foot of the obelisk and gently laid down her flowers. She stood up to stared at it plaque.

"Mama told me it's been twelve years since you went to heaven. I think you would be proud of me papa." The young girl paused for a moment trying to choose her words carefully. "I decided to follow in your and mama's footsteps. I am going to sign up for the TSAB next year, so I won't be coming as often as I normally do. I have dream papa, a dream that I think you would like. I want to be a knight of justice like you papa. So please guide me! I love you papa and thank you." The girl turned around and walked away towards the bottom of the hill.

As she did this she glanced at her arm. A bluish ribbon was coiled around her arm, she smiled at it. "Hey Azure do you know when mama is going to pick us up? I can't wait to spar with auntie Vita again!"

"_Well, imoto-chan she should be her already."_

As her device said that, the young girl finally looked down at the bottom. There she was her mama. The girl mother was beautiful; her entire image was that of an angel. Her stance was full of pride and belief in herself. She should be, for she was no other then Hayate Yagami, the leader of Special Duty Section Six and the mother of the child that was now running down the hill.

She was quite different looking now, for her days in Riot Force Six. Gone was her short hair and in its place there was a long silky ponytail tied with a metallic ribbon. Plus she was a mother now and she counted herself blessed. The last gift from her lover before he left this world for the next; was their child that was now running down the hill.

Hayate signed "Grr…how many times have I told that girl not to run like that? She is going to hurt herself one day." Why did her daughter have to be so hard headed like her father? Hayate wondered to herself. Hayate frowned at the obelisk…maybe if she changed that order would he still be her? Was she to be blame for his death?

"_Hayate-chan it looks like your beating yourself up again. You know that he wanted you to be happy no matter what. So please smile, you daughter it going to tackle you don't dodge."_ A child's voice giggled into her ear; Sanguinary was founded after the battle, she was in a similar state of dying like her master. However, Hayate herself made sure that she was repair before it was too late. It was silly to say but, Sanguinary became her best friend. Sanguinary help Hayate raised her daughter and keep her company though out those trough years after her lover's death.

Hearing giggling from below her, she glanced down. "Aina, Aino Yagami what have I told you about running down a hill?" Seeing her mother's frown, Aina quickly said. "Sorry Mama! It's just I can't wait to hang out with auntie Vita again!"

"_Stupid Jail-bait…why can't you die?" _A voice that sounded like a young girl mumbled.

"What was that Sanguinary?" Hayate now looked at her device, Sanguinary's black gem was flashing rapidly, like she was sweating or something of that nature.

"_Nothing…"_

"Good, that's what I thought I heard. Well let's go honey, say bye to papa one more time before we go." Hayate told her daughter, she was worried sometimes about her, but… "Kira, you would be so proud of her. She such a fine little girl and she want to be just like you." She thought to herself.

The hyper active girl turned and wave at the monument. "Bye-Bye Papa, I hope you watch over me!" Then Aina grabbed her mama's hand and raced out of the park. "Come on, let's go mama!"

As they left the park, Hayate took one more glance at the obelisk. "Even though you are gone Kira, I will never forget you. I love you, so much. Bye for now my love." Hayate smiled as she remembered what the plaque said about her lover. Like him, she would have no regrets and always move forward to a brighter future.

* * *

><p><strong>Kira Aino<strong>

**0060-0076**

**Father, Lover and Friend**

**A crimson knight that fought and bested a madman's horde, yet tragically taken away by death from this world. May he rest in peace and find his happiness in Avalon.**

**We pray that he's deed are always remembered by this city and its inhabitants…for the rest of time.**

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>

Hello I hope that you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. It took me a long time to write this one-short in the Nanoha universe. I know that it has nothing to do with canon, but I hoped you like.

As you know white carnations are symbols of pure love and innocence. A fitting flower for a daughter to give to their father, well that's what I think anyways. I have to admit originally no one was going to die, but I change that half way through the story. This sounds silly but this story made me teary eyed!

Well, I should be going. There is much work to do before I can rest. So peace to you and may we meet in Avalon.

P.S. Thank you for reading my story and have a good day.

P.S.S Aina means "forever" in Scandinavian, a good name for a hero's daughter right?


End file.
